Nuevo dia, Nuevos problemas (edición todo te quiere matar)
by Galer
Summary: ¿con esto era la vida después de la muerte?... vivir tu nueva existencia en otro universo, meh ¿por que no?,claro que el pequeño problemas es que DIOS lo mando al universo de naruto con elementos de otras de realidades...oh dios. por lo menos ahora sabe por que el tiene esas habilidades: oc/selft-incert, narrado en 3ª persona, calificado M: (por las locuras que escribo)
1. Chapter 1

( **Advertencia** si lees cualquiera de mis fanfic incluido este puede sufrir los siguientes efectos: sangrado de ojos, cáncer ocular, sufrir efectos alucinógenos similares a tomar cocaína con esteroides, degeneración de la sanidad mental, invocación accidental de shub nigurad o cthlulu entre otras entidades lovercraftianas, potencial violación anal por monstruos tentaculares, esquizofrenia, y varios otros efectos dañinos….estas advertido)

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto y los elementos que pondré no son míos si no de sus respectivas compañías…..eso no significa que no tengo ganas de haberlos poseído antes

Nobu: sabes que sonaste como un avaricioso además te tardaste en hacer este remake del capítulo 1

Primero si lo se soné como un avaricioso del carajo, segundo no tienes idea del esfuerzo que estoy poniendo en esto y por favor no me preguntes sobre Red vs Blue vs Orange.

Nobu: ah ok

¿Espera no vas a decir nada mas?, ¿no comentario sarcástico?, ¿no insulto?

Nobu: tengo que recordarte que Salí de TU caótica cabeza

El autor mira de manera plana a Nobu y dijo "ok no voy a decir nada más"

Luego puso su mirada a el monitor donde vio la cara de uno de los que estaban leyendo sus fanfic….

Ok si no quieres ver esto pásate el discalimer y ve la historia de manera directa ok.

Si no lo ha notado la historia empieza aquí

 **Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo día**

Se levanta de su cama por la filtración de los rayos de sol, cansado y Perezoso, sin percatarse de que se ve como un niño. Casi tropezando, va directamente a la puerta.

Cuando sale deambula por los pasillos de la casa, se fija en la decoración oriental, esto no lo alarma, sigue caminando hasta encontrar unas escaleras que lo llevan al piso de abajo, lo cual en su subconsciente recuerda.

Cuando baja escucha la voz de una mujer le dice" Vete a bañar", se queja con una voz aguda e infantil y pregunta "porque no comer primero y bañarse después"

El noto extrañado que el tono de su voz era agudo, incluso se observo que se comunicaba en otro idioma fluidamente el cual había practicado anteriormente.

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar mas en lo que había dicho, la voz de su madre dio una orden gritando.

"hijo por favor báñate que nadie quiere sentar en la mesa con alguien que tiene olor a grajo" dice su madre en tono de fastidio.

Por alguna razón tenía ganas de seguir insistiendo para fastidiar a su madre, no le hizo caso a esos pensamientos porque sentía que iba a recibir un regaño si seguía insistiendo (no es que le importara mucho pero no quería escuchar el regaño por que le molestaba).

Así que le hizo caso a su madre y se dirigió directo al baño.

En su camino al baño él se encuentra con un espejo que estaba justo al lado, el cual estaba lo suficiente mente bajo, para ver su reflejo…

Sus cejas negras se alzan, sus pupilas celestes se empequeñecen y su piel canela clara en su frente se arruga, dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa, seguido de una pérdida de compostura, sacando un grito que definitivamente no era el de una niña.

Después de haber gritado (y de llevarse aquel jodido susto) él se pone a respirar lentamente, intentado calmarse, se agarro el pecho al nivel de su corazón como si intentase detenerlo para que este no saliese disparado.

" _(lo siento, perdóname, gracias, te amo, lo siento, perdóname, gracias, te amo…..)"_ Repetía este mantra mentalmente que él tenía como habito para sentirse tranquilo lo cual estaba funcionando.

Ya más calmado, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reflejo para luego mover su cara haciendo diferentes muecas provocando que su reflejo se moviese, en un estado de negación volvió a mover su cuerpo, usando su brazo el cual mueve arriba i abajo haciendo que su reflejo le imite.

Luego nervioso piensa que esto es un sueño, así que se pellizca el brazo izquierdo, pensó " _(esto no es un sueño….estoy jodido)_ ".

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar en cómo rayos termino con cuerpo niño de 5 años y tenía que pasar _**¡OTRA VEZ!**_ por la pubertad.

El siente que algo le toca el hombro esto lo asusta un poco. Salta asustado y se voltea para encontrase frente a frente con la cara de su madre la cual estaba agachada para estar a su nivel de altura.

El rostro de ella le recordaba más a su hermana, aunque había una gran diferencia sus ojos eran color celeste, su cabello era color violeta ( no le tomo importancia"), el cual estaba alborotado, su piel es de color blanco pálido y si quería ponerle edad el diría que tenía como unos 24 años.

Por otra parte si hablamos de vestido lo único que le notaba era una camisa Gris, estaba agachada después de todo, eso no le daba detalle completo de la vestimenta de su madre.

También se fijo mirando sobre el hombro de su madre avía un par de piernas detrás de ella, elevando la vista se encontró con el rostro preocupado de un joven de adulto de 26 años, tés morena con dos ojos color violeta cabello lacio negro, el reconoció a este joven como su padre.

La vestimenta de su padre o mejor dicho uniforme de su padre le era extrañamente familiar, el uniforme consistía en camisa y pantalón azul.

"hijo, ¿estás bien?, estas pálido" la voz preocupada de su madre izo interrumpiera el análisis del uniforme de su padre e hizo que dirigiera su mirada a ella la cual extrañamente tenía una expresión de no me importa en su rostro, lo cual contrastaba con el tono de voz anteriormente escucho.

El procedió a mirar al piso reflexionando sobre su situación.

" ermmm" fue lo único que pudo sacar el de su boca debido que se estaba debatiendo si en decirles o no la verdad, digo que les iba a decir que era un tipo de 21 años que de la nada está en el cuerpo de un niño 5 años si claro sin que lo manden al psiquiatra por 4ª vez o peor a un loquero.

Pero esta en una situación algo familiar, si él fuera su yo de 15 años el naturalmente mentiría, claro que ahora teniendo 21 él pensó antes de actuar en los pros y contras.

Si decía la verdad, si le **creían** (cosa poco probable según Ekai) podrían guardarlo como secreto y regresar a sus vidas "normales" si no, bueno tendría los problemas anteriormente mencionados

Si no les decía la verdad pues le descubrirían tarde o temprano, tendría que decir la verdad, con el plus de estarían enojados con el

En otras palabras una situación perder-perder

"( _¡Porque las cosas no pueden ser más simples demonios!)_ " maldijo en su cabeza por la situación en la que se había metido

Luego Subió su cabeza para dirigir su mirada a sus Padres

" _(será mejor que les diga la verdad…esto me va a joder de lo lindo)"_ pensó eligiendo la primera opción aun sabiendo el riesgo que implicaba.

" ¿Ekai qué pasa? " hablo su madre algo preocupada por el silencio que mantuvo su hijo

"no pasa nada solo pensaba…..que sería difícil que me crean" contesto Ekai a su madre la cual miro a su padre como si se preguntasen él uno al otro, para luego mirar de nuevo al frente con una mueca de confusión en sus rostros

"¿hijo que sería tan difícil de creer? "Su madre fue primera en preguntar a su hijo Ekai

El cual paso su mano sobre su cara hasta que esta llegase a la parte posterior de su cuello ,bajando la cabeza, haciendo que esta se moviera de un lado a otro, mientras movía su cuerpo un poco, indicando que estaba nervioso y lo que sea quisiera contarles no quería decirlo.

Hanon vio ese gesto que su hijo hizo, era extraño porque un niño no se supone que debería hacer ese tipo de gesto al menos no hasta que sea un adolecente o adulto, eso hizo que se levantaran algunas alarmas en su cerebro.

Lo primero que hizo Hanon fue acercarse a su esposa para poner su mano sobre los hombros de ella, la cual voltio mirándole con una cara de preocupación como si le preguntara a su esposo que es lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

Aparentemente los dos estaban igual de preocupados por (con sospecha en el caso de Hanon) el gesto que izo su hijo.

Por otra parte la cabeza estresada de Ekai le daba vueltas por una simple razón de que manera le Iba a decirles a sus "padres" la verdad sin que suene como un drogadicto de barrio bajo.

Ahora que lo piensa era más fácil decirles en la cara directamente la verdad, lo puñeteramente difícil seria convérselos claro, como reaccionarias tu si un el hijo de 5 que as criado de la nada viene y dice lo Ekai estaba punto de decir.

Puede haber distintos tipos de reacciones dependiendo del siglo

Si hablamos de nuestro siglo 21 normal claramente mandarías a tu hijo al psicriatra local, otros creerían debido a su pasado religioso (en especial los budistas e hinduistas), otros dirían que su hijo está haciendo una broma de mal gusto y stc stc stc.

Estamos hablando de un lugar con dos adultos que conoce más o menos (cosa que Ekai no pensó debido a que estaba enfocado en la situación de ahora) y teniendo un cuerpo que el específicamente no debería de tener.

Subió su cabeza para mirar a sus padres solo para ser bienvenido por dos rostros que tenían una mueca de preocupación.

Al ver esto lógicamente Ekai pregunto ¡¿Qué?!" sus padres (en especial su madre) solo fruncieron un poco el seño (probablemente por lo directo que fue o por el elevado tono de voz).

Su madre se levanto de su posición agachada, poniendo sus manos en la cintura dejando ver que llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y puso su mirada sobre su hijo.

" ¡Ekai por favor ten más respeto!" dijo su madre con una voz estricta con intención de regañar a Ekai.

Regaño que por cierto hizo que frunciera el seño, haciendo que sacara un gruñido de molestia.

" _(¡no otra vez esta mierda!)_ " pensó el molesto Ekai, enserio el tenia que otra vez pasar por toda esta porquería, no comprendía porque lo regañaban el simplemente pregunto "¿Qué?" por la manera en que lo miraron.

"¿porque me regañas? "Replico Ekai pero su madre en vez de constatarle solo le da una mirada severa, que desgraciadamente Ekai no noto.

"¿mama que…" antes de que pudiera terminar la oración su padre Hanon le interrumpe

" Ekai por favor para " dijo Hanon deteniendo a su hijo antes de que continuara insistiendo con molestar a su madre por el regaño.

Ekai paro de insistir aunque una pequeña vocecita le decía que siguiera solo por el gusto de molestar a su madre…otra vez, pero sabiendo que eso solo le traería problemas decidió ignorarla.

"ok" dijo Ekai con un poco de mala gana reflejada en la mueca de molestia que tenía en su cara.

" Ekai la próxima di que pasa en vez de ser tan directo" dijo tranquilamente Hanon con intención de salvar a su hijo de un regaño de su madre.

Ekai relajo el rostro y saco un suspiro como si eso le ayudara sacando la molestia que tenía en su cuerpo

"está bien papa" dijo con más tranquilidad Ekai, aunque una parte de su mente estaba algo intranquila, ya que tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo.

"ahora hijo continuemos con el tema del que estábamos hablando en la sala "dijo su padre queriendo ir un lugar más cómodo para discutir.

Por otra parte Ekai estaba momentáneamente confundido por lo que dijo su padre hasta que recordó de lo que estaban hablando antes de que su madre le regañase.

" emm, ok " dijo ekai pero antes de que ellos fueran a la sala a hablar ekai rápidamente añadió" Pero podrían hacerme un favor primero".

"¿cual es hijo? "su madre pregunto curiosa.

"podrían por favor cuando les cuente lo que voy a decir no llevarme a un psicriatra a un loquero" dijo de manera seca Ekai como si lo que estaría a punto de decirles en la sala sería una locura.

La pregunta había cogido con la guardia baja a Hanon y Miu , después de todo ¿cómo es que su hijo sabía? lo que era un loquero y un pscriatra, es mas ¿él sabe si quiera lo que significan?, estamos hablando es un niño de 5 años aquí señores….eso no es normal.

Tal Vez lo había escuchado de alguno de los aldeanos de villa, pero él les avía pedido un favor y de manera seria, como si supiera de lo que está hablando.

Además que sería tan loco como para ¿qué le mandaran a esos lugares?

… **.**

Paranoilla asomo su fea cabeza en la mente de Hanon cuando escucho esas palabras, pensando que su hijo avía sido suplantado por un ninja espía seria debido el chakra de su hijo.

Pero procuro tener la cabeza fría en vez de tirársele encima para amenazarlo con contarle el cuello, decidió seguirle el juego planeando en tenderle una trampa cuando terminase de hablarles.

Su madre por otra parte tuvo una reacción parecida a la de un infarto, preguntándose como carajos su hijo savia esas palabras.

" Ekai de ¿donde escuchaste esas palabras?" pregunto su madre con preocupación.

Ekai miro el rostro de su madre y pregunto confundido no sabiendo a que palabras se refería ella "¿cuales palabras?"

"¿psicólogo?, ¿loquero?" le respondió su madre

Si alguien más estuviera en la posición de Ekai pensaría que metió la pata al decir esas dos palabras….lamentablemente Ekai no es como cualquier otra persona.

"¿y cuál es el problema?" dijo Ekai con desinterés, Ekai pensaba que no avía problema con las palabras que dijo, o mejor dicho no pensó que aquellas palabras fueran algo de qué preocuparse.

La manera desinteresada en que dijo la oración izo que su madre y su padre preguntaran que le pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo.

… **..**

" _(¡este debe ser el espía más estúpido que he visto!)"_ pensó Hanon de manera burlesca a su supuesto hijo, aunque esto lo confundía un poco, ya que en primer lugar un espía no diría cosas como esas cuando se está disfrazado de un chico de 5 años, además el observo a su hijo cuando dijo esas palabras.

Su manierismo, la forma en que se movía y por último los ojos, le gritaban Sinceridad.

Esto le hizo pensar en varias posibilidades:

El espía era un estúpido o demasiado confiado (o lo suficientemente habilidoso como para luchar en una pelea contra él y su esposa)

Que era innegablemente un actor fantástico

Su hijo no fue suplantado por nadie y lo que estaba diciendo (o lo que estaba a punto de decir) era genuino

Su hijo no fue capturado si no que fue hipnotizado con un gensutju para espiar/asesinarlos a ellos mientras menos se lo esperaban.

Las opciones A, D y B eran las que más probabilidades tenían de ocurrir, aunque Hanon también tomo la posibilidad de que la opción C sucediese, a pesar de que era la opción que sonaba más ridícula y que menos posibilidades tenía de suceder.

awww vieja y confiable paranoia una herramienta infalible para todo shinobi que se respete.

Aunque también ayuda que sobreviviese a la cuarta guerra ninja y que este viviendo en una aldea que tiene a uno que otro lunático viviendo en ella, a pesar de que tiene psicriatas certificados.

… **..**

 **Miu** estaba un poco molesta por la manera en que su hijo le respondió, como si no le importara la barbaridad que avía dicho, se supone que chico s de su edad no deberían de saber ese tipo de palabras y menos decirlas de una manera tan seria.

Esto izo que pensara que su hijo les estaba gastando una broma pesada y una de mal gusto.

Lo que izo que Miu isiera lo siguiente " Ekai lo que pasa es que niños de tu edad no deberían de decir-… no, no deberían de saber esas palabras" explico Miu a Ekai el cual al escuchar esas palabras se puso a analizar lo que hizo.

Haciendo que a continuación Ekai se palmee la cara dándose cuenta de la estupidez que avía hecho, seguido de un insulto dicho en español "Coño".

Miu solo alzo una ceja por aquella palabra que dijo Ekai, pensando que lo que dijo era una incoherencia que salió de su boca, entonces si era un incoherencia ¿por que tenia las ganas de agarrar a su hijo y limpiarle la boca con Lejía?

" _( meh no creo que sea algo tan malo)"_ pensó Miu después de todo su hijo estaba diciendo nada serio...aparte claro de la barbaridad de antes, pero eso era otra cosa.

Ahora que ella estaba pensando en eso de donde rayos su hijo escucho esas palabras, es mejor preguntar ahora.

"hijo me puedes decir ¿donde escuchaste esas palabras? "Pregunto Miu curiosa

"emmm…yo" Ekai estaba dudando si decirles la verdad ahora o esperar a que estuvieran en la sala…..ok a quien engaña demonios se lo diría cuando estén en la sala.

"mama te lo contare cuando estemos en la sala "dijo Ekai rápidamente esperando que su madre le cogiera el anzuelo y no indagara mas en el asunto.

Su madre solo frunció el seño con frustración por la manera en que su hijo le negó la respuesta, aunque ella no era tan paranoica como su esposo, ella podía captar que estaba escondiendo algo.

Aun así decidió seguirle el juego solo por el hecho de que de todas maneras le iba a decir la verdad, claro que si les mentía Hanon y ella, le descubrirían de todas maneras.

"ah ok Ekai pero tienes que decirme donde las aprendiste entiendes" dijo su madre, poniéndose a caminar asía la sala con esposo cerca detrás de ella,

Ekai suspiro con un poco de alivio al evitar aquella bala aunque de todas maneras tendría que decir la verdad, en otras palabras lo que avía hecho era solo retrasar lo inevitable.

Luego se puso a caminar con su madre y su padre asía la sala claro que por alguna razón sentía que olvidaba algo,….

… ah sí bañarse se sentía sucio joder, pero ignoro su urgencia en quitarse su mugre, en pos de hablar con sus padres y terminar con esto de una vez.

A pesar de que tenía ganas de vocalizar su queja e irse rápidamente para limpiarse.

…

5 minutos avían pasado caminado asía a la sala aunque en esta vez Ekai si presto atención a la decoraciones de la casa.

La cual según su opinión no sabía cómo describirlos eran ¿bonitas? ¿Meh? El no estaba seguro de clasificar a si las decoraciones de la casa, que por cierto ahora que se estaba fijando tenían una temática oriental, la cual no le extrañaba ,mucho, cuando tenía 21 su madre siempre traía decoraciones de este tipo.

Pero tenían un estilo el cual Conocía, Japonés, cuando estaba caminando junto a sus padres tuvieron que pasar por una puerta de madera y tela, de las cuales Ekai no sabía el nombre.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala la cual en medio de esta había un sofá que tenía en frente una meza de madera, en el techo avía un abanico que estaba prendido debido a que su padre prendió el swicth.

Detrás del sofá avían otras mesas, enfrente de una TV de esas viejas con forma de caja y detrás de la tv avía un comedor, en la pared izquierda avía una puerta que Ekai asumía era la cosina.

Sus padres se sentaron en el sofá mientras que el se quedo parado en frente de la mesa.

"ok Ekai ahora puedes decirnos" hablo su padre con un tono inquisitivo.

" _(ok es ahora o nunca)"_ pensó Ekai sabiendo que lo que iba a contar era obviamente una locura que iba a empeorar su situación.

Hey al menos tenía la esperanza de que le creyesen no importando lo ridículo o improbable que suene.

Pero ustedes mis queridos lectores saben que esta situación en la que se metió Ekai es solo un la punta de la montaña de problemas, que le van a venir encima (cof cof la mayoría auto infringidos cof cof) cuando se entere del nombre del lugar en donde está metido.

… **.**

fin de este capítulo….ok sé que esto es abrupto pero quiero hacer que el segunda parte que sea buena.

Además de que fue una sugerencia de una de mis primas para hacer esta historia bien

Por lo que les pregunto cómo me quedo este cap pero es enserio estoy ansioso por saber su respuestas, también estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejorar los futuros capítulos de este fic

Por que por favor dejen sus reviews pero recuerden hagan crítica constructiva y no me quemen como un hereje en los tiempos medievales….. A quien coño engaño alguno de ustedes van a hacerlo de todas maneras para satisfacer su enferma perversion.

Pero bueno eso es uno de los peligros de estar en este tipo de sitios wed, bueno tengo que dejar de escribir como un psicópata y terminar esta página de una vez

Con mucho cariño (y locura) se despide Galer

P.D: perdón si mi ortografía hizo sangrar al algunas personas por los ojos


	2. Cap 2

Disclaimer: los elementos que aparecerán en este fanfic no son míos son de su respectiva dueña por favor apoyen a las fuentes oficiales.

Nobu: te estas copian del descalimar de las series abriged

Galer: si si lo estoy haciendo queda bien ok

Nobu: aquí empieza el fic que por cierto a este tipo le costó medio cerebro en hacer

Galer: hey esa es mi línea

Nobu: te tardas demasiado.

Galer: grrgrg Jodete.

Nobu: yo también te quiero papa

Galer: tsk bla bla blah aquí empieza el jodido fic.

 **Capitulo 2:** Recuperación, reflexión y Mirada hacia el futuro

 _Sus padres se sentaron en el sofá mientras que él se quedó parado en frente de la mesa._

" _ok Ekai ahora puedes decirnos" hablo su padre con un tono inquisitivo._

" _(ok es ahora o nunca)" pensó Ekai sabiendo que lo que iba a contar era obviamente una locura que iba a empeorar su situación._

 _Hey al menos tenía la esperanza de que le creyesen no importando lo ridículo que suene._

"Lo que pasa es que yo grite porque esta no es mí cara "dijo Ekai nervioso parando par que la información pudiera digerirse.

Miu y Hanon le miraron con confusión por unos segundos asiendo que un incómodo silencio se apoderara de la sala.

Mismo silencio que provoco en Ekai una desagradable sensación se alojara en su cuerpo específicamente en sus pies…sensación la cual Ekai no recordaba

"( _como es que se llamaba…a si ansiedad. Creo)"_ pensó con inseguridad Ekai teniendo la posibilidad de que él está equivocado sin embargo sin notarlo él estaba empezando cortarse las uñas mordiéndoselas…junto con sus dedos.

"hijo a que te refieres" pregunto su madre inclinado su cabeza ligare mente a la izquierda y al mismo tiempo destrozando aquella atmosfera incomoda que se estaba formando.

Cuando Ekai vio el gesto que su madre, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarla en aquel momento, tenía que hablar, no lanzarse hacia su madre como si esta fuera un peluche.

"como dije esta no es mi cara, yo no sé qué me paso, es mas no creo este sea mi cuerpo" dijo Ekai como si lo que había dicho no fuera extraño para nada.

Sus padres nada más hicieron el gesto de que continuara, así que Ekai prosiguió sin fijarse en los sutiles movimientos que hacia su padre con su brazo derecho.

Él había habado de él era en realidad un chico de 21 años de edad, no recordaba su nombre original, ni el por qué él estaba metido en el cuerpo de un chico de 5 años, afortunadamente podía recordar como era su rostro original y su edad asimismo conto de que también tenía recuerdos de estar con ellos como sus padres a pesar de dentro de sí mismo el recordaba que sus padres eran otras personas.

había un pequeño inconveniente cuando Ekai estaba diciendo eso…así torpeza e impaciencia departe de él.

, en ocasiones tenía que, parar para repetir una palabra otra vez por que las decía muy rápido, explicar otra vez las cosas. debido a que no se hacía entender y por último olvidaba palabras que decía en japonés para decirlas en otro idioma (cosa que capto la curiosidad tanto de su padre y madre) solo para recordar lo que significaban a último momento.

Ah me hace falta añadir que sacaba insultos en no menos que tres diferentes idiomas (inglés, español y japonés) de izquierda a derecha en varias ocasiones incluyendo cuando se les olvidaban las oraciones, cosa…que no les cayó bien a sus padres para nada.

En el momento en que finalmente Ekai termino de hablar, su madre tenía una expresión que parecía una mescla entre disgusto e incredulidad, su padre bueno…exteriormente tenía una cara plana como si el relato no le molestase, internamente él estaba tratando de analizar las ridiculeces que conto su hijo.

"Ekai" le llamo la atención su madre

"si" respondió Ekai mirando en dirección a su madre

"¿cuántos dulces has tomado últimamente?" demando Mio a si hijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesta

"no que yo sepa" respondió Ekai retrocediendo la cabeza ligeramente en confusión.

"Pues lo que acabaste de contarme fue como si hubieras comido demasiado chocolate hijo" dijo Mio con monotonía y con un rostro que correspondía con el tono de su voz.

Cuando Ekai estaba a punto de replicar, pero su madre le cortó agregando

"no solo el relato que me constaste el difícil de creer "dijo su madre frustrada, Ekai hablar el pero su madre le corta diciendo" cállate" con un tono severo lo que hace que cierre su boca (con miedo) dejándola hablar a ella.

"si no que también tengo que preguntarte de donde sacaste esas palabras de letrina. ¿Ekai estuviste cerca de tu padre cuando estaba borracho otra vez?" dije de manera regañona Mio reprimiendo a su hijo y de paso acusando a su esposo de borracho, lo cual hizo que Hanon cambiara su atención a ella.

"hey cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no tomo tanto" se defendió Hanon de la acusación de Miu.

Miu estrecho los ojos ante la respuesta de Hanon

"eso no es lo que me digo tu compañera Anko" le respondió con sarcasmo Miu.

Al escuchar quien le dijo eso a su esposa Hanon se limitó a mirarle unos segundos con una cara que comunicaba "en Serio/ estas bromeando" para después suspirar, piñizcar el puente de su nariz en irritación y por último responderle a su esposa en defensa. "Cariño cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que no creas todo lo que sale de boca de Anko Mitarashi, que lo hace solo para molestarme"

Por supuesto que Anko Mitarashi diría historia por ahí diciendo ese tipo de cosas acerca de él, no lo mal interpreten él tenía una opinión neutral sobre la alumna de Orochimaru, lo que pasa es que Anko tenía la mala práctica de molestar a sus compañeros en el centro de interrogación y tortura.

Y para aclarar Hanon no tenía nada que ve con la parte de las torturas, el solo se encargaba de la autopsia de los cuerpos una vez que terminaban de interrogarlos…. Si un trabajó que no era moralmente correcto, pero hay al menos no se encargaba quebrar la voluntad de otros shinobi.

Eso era lo que creía Hanon por lómenos.

Ahora preguntan cómo es que Miu conoce Anko verdad lo que pasa es que en gestó de buena amistad Hanon, invito a Anko a su casa a cenar. a pesar de que Anko parecía no querer ir. Hanon insistió un poco más logrando que Anko viniera su casa.

Cuando ella había llegado a su casa a cenar Hanon se había parado a hacer la comida y mientras hacía eso Anko se había puesto a hablar con su esposa.

Ahora uno pensaría la amistad entre su esposa y Anko es algo rara después de todo quien quería hablar con una aburrida criptologa , claro que la gente no ve que su esposa era una mujer bastante agradable una vez que pasabas la parte de la indiferencia.

Gracias a ello y a otros factores Mio pudo formar un lazo con Anko eso no disminuía el hecho de que Anko le jodiese la vida a Hanon de vez en cuando

"aja "expreso Miu con ambas manos puestas en su cadera poniendo una cara que decía "si claro"

"aja ¿Qué?" pregunto Hanon no sabiendo porque su esposa puso esa cara

"ooooh nada solo que…" dijo Mio con una con un tono inocente falso "te tengo que decir que cuando le pedí a ella Hace 2 años que cuidara de Ekai cuando estaba afuera trabajando, ella me dijo que viniste borracho y empezaste a soltar insultos como loco, Frente a nuestro hijo, nada más.

…Hanon se quedó en silencio por unos segundos procesando lo que le dijo su esposa la cual tenía todavía esa sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

"ok primero eso paso _una_ vez y todavía tengo recuerdos de eso por cierto gracias por traer esa horripilante memoria a flote _Cariño"._ Dijo Hanon recordando aquel día dos años atrás, en la u su esposa le obligo a lavarse la boca.

"te faltaron dos veces y el "incidente" con Ekai" dijo Miu

"o por favor Miu tú no te hagas la santa en este momento tú también contribuiste a ese "incidente" dijo Hanon irritado por lo que estaba a punto de decir Miu.

Cuando su esposo le contesto la sangre de su cuerpo en peso a concentrase en su rostro dando paso a una expresión de vergüenza que se formó en el rostro de Miu.

"P-Pero eso no quiere decir que TU estas libre de culpa" hablo Tartamudeando Miu.

Hanon asintió con la cabeza con una expresión que decía que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su esposa.

"tienes un buen punto, pero te tengo que recordar yo no fui la _esposa_ que le dijo a su marido que supuestamente su hijo está bien dormido "hablo Hanon recordándole a su esposa aquel día en que tuvieron sexo en la cocina durante la noche que fue un día particularmente estresante para los dos.

Y sabiendo que tenían que buscar una manera de relajarse Mio después de haber dejado supuestamente a su hijo Ekai dormido; Miu después ofreció una manera de aliviar el estrés de ambos.

Lo que sucedió después fue que aparentemente Ekai no estaba para nada dormido queriendo buscar a su madre para dormir con ella se fue al piso de bajo escucho el alboroto que los dos padres estaban causando con sus gemidos (causándole miedo a Ekai) haciendo que Ekai entrase en la cocina mirando como sus padres cogían.

Ese día los niveles de vergüenza fueron altos ambos padres tuvieron que explicarle a su hijo tempranamente, de donde vienen los bebes, que es lo que estaban haciendo en la cocina (que es normal más que nada) y que el algún día iba a ser padre.

Sí ese fue un día …extraño para todos en especial para el pobre Ekai que pudo dormir en su cama además de no acercarse ninguna de sus amigas durante un buen tiempo debido a que sentía pena.

"hay yo i mi boca no debí decir eso" murmuro Miu de una manera casi que no se escuchaba.

Hanon tenía una sonrisa bandida en su rostro internamente riéndose de Mio la cual al ver su rostro con la mentada sonrisa empezó a pegarle a su esposa de manera juguetona en el hombro.

¿A pesar de que aquella conversación había terminado había espacio para reírse un poco no creen?

Aunque con Ekai las cosas eran muy distintas.

Como por ejemplo que su cerebro tenía varias alertas rojas prendidas desde el momento que escucho.

" _Anko Mitarashi… ¿como mierda termine aquí?"_ pensó con pánico Ekai temblando como gelatina pensando su mantra personal para no caer presa del pánico probablemente porque él está en un universo de ficción.

Ustedes dirán no es posible que el acepte esto, pero tienen que recordar que hace un rato acepto el hecho de que es posible que haya intercambiado mentes con un niño de cinco años (probablemente).

Eso y el hecho de que este en Konoha, un lugar que él había leído en una historia ficticia de un comic japonés según el punto de vista de los habitantes de este mundo era un lugar apacible y normal, pero para Ekai bueno….

No hace falta decir que la perspectiva de nuestro querido amigo, él estaba en un mundo que usa _Niños soldado_ como si fuera moralmente aceptable, en un lugar que tenía la costumbre de guardar secretos particularmente sensibles (secretos que de casualidad _El_ sabiapara poner sal a la herida.) Y que tenía la mala costumbre de…. ¿Cuál es la palabra? Ah sí ser el equivalente de Japón a punto de ser arrasado por varios desastres naturales que culminaban en idiotas tirando una bomba nuclear a ver si terminaban de destruir lo restos (que son ciertos par de cabrones de ojos caleidoscópicos y un feto negro abortado con complejo de Edipo).

Ustedes saben por si acaso.

Por supuesto esto era más una exageración del parte del pobre Ekai que estaba gritando internamente por pensar aquella paranoilla.

Hanon después al terminar de discutir con Miu (y molestarla de paso) Noto que su hijo estaba enfermizo y agitado como si le hubiera dado una fiebre preocupado por la salud de su retoño, se agacho a su nivel con la intención de tocarle la frente para ver que le pasaba

sin embargo, aprovecho que él estaba cerca de su hijo para liberar un poco de chakra hacia la palma de su mano esto era con la intención de revisar si Ekai estaba bajo una hipnosis inducida por Genjutsu, ya saben mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Ekai se preguntó por qué su padre se agacho a su nivel, hasta que levanto su mano la cual… ¿estaba envuelta en un brillo Celeste?, su padre acerco la palma de su mano tocándole la frente haciéndole sentir una sensación cálida que… ¿ahora mismo sentía metida dentro de su cabeza? Que por cierto daba cosquillas.

….

….

" _Well…Fuck_ " Maldigo mentalmente en ingles Ekai al atestiguar aquel Fenómeno

ya que ahora mismo su mente no estaba llena de pensamientos confortantes sabiendo ahora que está en un mundo ficticio.

"hijo que es lo que te pasa" pregunto Hanon preocupado por el estado de su hijo.

"N-n-no es nada papa solo que "Ekai dijo con vos trémula con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de quebrase

vio directamente a su padre a los ojos para decir "no puedo creer que este aquí"

los manierismos, la mirada directa sin desviar contacto directo con los ojos y la voz honesta como la última vez cuando hablo el aquel ridículo relato de hace rato.

" _sip el definitivamente no es un espía"_ pensó Hanon confirmando que su hijo no era un espía y confirmo recientemente que no estaba bajo Hipnosis inducida vía Genjutsu.

Lo que quiere decir que su hijo estaba diciendo la verdad por absurdo que sonase, ahora que se fijaba en la mirada de su hijo esta estaba llena de desesperación como si estuviera buscando a alguien en quien ampollarse, bueno es ahora de meterse en su roll de padre otra vez.

Así que el movió su mano Asia el hombro de su hijo en un gesto de confort.

"te creo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hanon manteniendo su mirada con la de su hijo.

Ekai sintió una sensación de esperanza desde el momento en que su padre dijo eso, pero todavía sentía incertidumbre ¿Qué pasa si él le está mintiendo solo para complacerlo?

Con los ojos estrechados en sospecha Ekai le pregunta a su padre

"¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?"

Hanon le dio una mirada comprensiva después abrió la boca para decir" hijo fuiste muy honesto cuando hablaste aquel relato tienes que confiar en mi"

cuando finalizo de decir esa Oración Ekai respiro profundamente para sacar un suspiro de alivio.

Todavía seguía temblando un poco con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, no obstante, su miedo había disminuido dando paso a una sensación de felicidad por los menos alguien lo estaba apoyando y lo ayuda a soportar la porquería que sucederá en un futuro, pero por ahora tenía que relajarse.

Miu había observado la conversación que su esposo y su hijo tuvieron. al igual que antes no podría creer lo que le digo su hijo a su padre. a pesar de eso una duda se asomó en su mente ¿qué pasa si su hijo decía la verdad?, no se confundan ella todavía tenía una fuerte oposición a lo que les dijo Ekai …pero cuando vio que su Hijo tan deslucido temblando como si algo horrible hubiera pasado. Hacía que ella dudase de que su hijo estuviese mintiendo bajo los efectos del azúcar.

ella movió su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro tenía que enfocarse y preguntarle a su hijo con qué se refería con que" no podía creer que él estuviera aquí" también aprovechando para poder arruinar aquel momento padre e hijo.

..

¿Qué? Ella tenía todo el derecho de Hacerlo como pequeño castigo para su esposo por haberle hecho pasar pena por la discusión pasada.

Aun así, ella espero unos tres minutos para que Ekai se tranquilizase.

"Ekai has vivido aquí durante toda tu vida" dijo Miu con escepticismo no obstante tenia pequeños matices de incertidumbre.

cuando escucho a su madre decir eso no pudo hacer más nada que gruñir en frustración (si todo i con lágrimas) en serio ella tenía que seguir con esto valla mujer más terca, claro que él no lo dijo en voz alta para no escucharse como un hipócrita ya que él podía ser igual de terco

no obstante, ahora tenía ganas de molestarle y joderle la vida a su madre porque no decir algo sarcástico.

"si ya lo aviamos dicho antes que tengo recuerdos de vivir aquí madre lo que pasa es que…espera lo tengo en la punta de la lengua" dijo Ekai des caramente fingiendo que se estaba olvidando de la frase que estaba a punto de decir.

…ah si tu no me crees" respondió finalmente con mordacidad Ekai que provoco que Miu le mirase severamente afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente). el irrespeto fue prontamente castigado por su padre que le dio una garnatada detrás de la cabeza. haciendo que Ekai sacara un chillido de dolor.

"tenle más respeto a tu madre hijo" dijo Hanon con el ceño fruncido por la forma irrespetuosa en que su hijo le respondió a su madre, su hijo tal vez tenga la conciencia de alguien casi de su edad. pero eso no quería decir que él estaba libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Esta era la casa de los dos y él iba respetar sus reglas independientemente si él era un adulto o no.

"era realmente necesario que me dieras esa bofetada" pregunto Ekai Ni su padre cuando la tenía 21 hacia eso.

"si… Hijo discúlpate con tu madre y contesta bien" Contesto Hanon con la misma mirada severa de antes.

Ekai rezongo en protesta de todas maneras la tenía que disculparse con ella.

"lo siento "dijo Ekai con la cabeza abajo

"lo siento quien" pregunto Hanon tratando que su hijo tuviera cortesía esto hiso que Ekai chasqueara la lengua frustrado, pero de todas maneras obedeciendo la regla de su padre.

"lo siento mama por ser irrespetuoso "la disculpa, aunque forzada cumplió con su propósito.

Aunque todavía tenía que responder lo que le pregunto Miu de manera correcta.

"ya habíamos hablado de eso la última vez…tengo los recuerdos de haber vivido aquí ustedes son mis padres lo que sucede es que hay ciertas se cosas que pasaran en Konoha que he leído en un Manga" dijo Ekai causando que sus padres le mirasen confundidos.

"Ekai por que dijiste la palabra garabato" expreso Hanon preguntándose por que su hijo dijo esa palabra.

El miro con desconcierto a su padre hasta que recapacito en lo que él había dicho hace unos segundos atrás.

Dándose un guantazo contra su frente siendo esta otra de sus cagadas, después de todo quien lo manda al hablar de la palabra, que sin contexto se refería al simple acto de hacer un dibujo ha y asimismo el hecho de esta en un mundo que solo tiene el concepto de novelas, pero no de comics.

, Joder, él tenía que hacer control de daños, pero ya.

"quiero decir historia papa creo que se me fue la onda jeje" corrigió velozmente Ekai cubriendo torpemente aquel error que dijo antes todo eso con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Su padre le miro por unos segundos este simplemente alzo los hombros después de hacerlo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro entretanto sacando una sonrisa y riéndose.

Después se puso a caminar sentando se en el sofá

Haciéndose que Ekai se incomodase llenándose de ansiedad mordiéndose los dedos e uña otra vez, mientras que su madre estaba viendo con desconcierto a su padre.

Cuando Hanon termino de reír este lo vio otra vez a los ojos y le dijo.

"sabes hijo no sé si reírme de las cosas que has dicho o gruñir por stress por ellas se su pone que los niños no deberían de saber las cosas que dices, pero con la locura que nos dijiste en antes de que eras un hombre de 21 que he comprobado que es verdad, por cierto, pero ahora andas implicando que somos ficticios" despotrico su padre con sorna para después suspirar de cansancio

ustedes pensaban que iba decir que no le creían, no, el si le creía el problema era que bueno esto era bastante estresante para el pobre Hanon.

"sabes cuándo te tuvimos a ti no pensaba que esta mierda iba a pasar" finalizo Hanon cansado por la locura que dijo Ekai.

"bueno yo no me esperaba que mama fuera amiga de la alumna de Orochimaru no crees "dijo Ekai, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo decimado tarde cubriéndose la boca

Miu y Hanon vieron así hijo con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos…pónganse en los zapatos de esto pobres padres que ahora mismo tenían que lidiar con la bomba que tiro su hijo.

El día de ellos había empezado normal hasta que Ekai grito y dijo su relato. ¿Díganme como unos padres puedan lidiar con eso sin estar estresados?

Por supuesto el Cerebro de estos dos estaría reiniciándose.

Ekai molesto consigo mismo solo frunce el ceño dirige su mirada a su padre.

"ok antes de que me pregunten se mucha más información que es particularmente privada y que me puede llevar directo a una ejecución de parte del mismo hokage …y otros individuos que querrán mantener mi boca cerrada de manera permanente" despotrico Ekai informando a sus padres de que lo que había dicho antes acerca de Orochimaru, era solo la punta del iceberg comparado con lo que el sabia

"hijo tienes idea de lo que andas implicando" anuncio Hanon con gravedad saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba hace rato.

"y es por esta razón que quiero guardarlo como un secreto sabes "dijo Ekai como si fuera obvio.

Su padre y su madre solo miraron a su hijo extrañes, como es que él se le ocurría hacer semejante insensatez, por tras parte este era el muchacho que dijo sin ningún tipo de molestia que él era antes un hombre de 21 años de edad.

"sabes lo problemático que es eso Ekai "dijo Miu algo molesta con lo que estaba sugiriendo Ekai.

"mama era eso o mentirles en la cara lo que no hubiera funcionado con ninguno de ustedes en especial tu papa" declaro Ekai mientras señalaba a su padre, acuñando a sus orígenes como shinobi.

Miu por otra parte manifestó una mueca de irritación en su rostro por otro irrespeto que hizo su hijo, joder, que chiquillo más terco, acaso esto iba a ser recurrente con él, ni siquiera su tío era tan cabezota.

"Ekai no tutees a tu padre por favor" Miu sermoneo a Ekai.

Esto Incito a su hijo a hacer una monería de Malogro, como la vez pasada se vio tentado a molestar a su madre, pero prefirió no hacerlo para que le regañasen más y le dieran un guantazo otra vez en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Hijo a que te refieres con eso" cuestiono Hanon queriendo saber a lo que se refería su hijo.

"papa tu eres un shinobi no si les hubiera mentido tu enseguida sospecharías de mi" Ekai dijo lo obvio haciendo que su padre asienta con la cabeza

" ah…buen punto sin embargo te falto contar a tu mama" dijo Hanon haciendo que se sorprendiese un poco.

Como es que su madre sería capaz de describirlo a primera vista ella no parecía una shinobi, aunque cabe la posibilitada de que ella fuera una Kunoichi.

Genial en otras palabras si tenía la opción de mentir le descubrirían ridículamente rápido

"yo personalmente la entrene a ella para que pudiera leer el lenguaje corporal para que me reportara con un mensaje encriptado todo lo que estarías haciendo" revelo Hanon con un tono de orgullo causando que su madre sonríe de la misma manera sin embargo él no se percató de que el básicamente había dicho "te estoy vigilando todo el tiempo" lo cual era atroz en varios niveles espacialmente para Ekai.

Por otra parte, Hanon puso después una sonrisa forzada

"aunque ella todavía le falta en la paciencia y en análisis de lenguaje corporal dijo su padre poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca dirigiendo su mira a su madre que tenía una expresión de molestia.

Eso no quitaba la incómoda implicación de antes.

"sabes que eso te hace sonar como un acosador" Dijo Ekai exactamente lo que estaba pensando cuando escucho a su padre decir esa locura

"¿Y?" dijo su padre alzando los hombros como si no le importara "hubiera sido peor" añadió Hanon acabando de hablar.

El solo le miro con una mueca de "me estas jodiendo" como si la situación de ahora no fuera más cabrona para el ya de por sí.

No optante él estaba curioso en que sería peor. cosa que se arrepentiría en preguntar justo ahora.

" ¿como qué?" pregunto Ekai curioso

"sabes que en antes sospeche que eras un espía y si no hubieras dicho la verdad te hubiera mandado con los Yamanaka para que te sanearan tu cerebro." Respondió Hanon como si nada a su hijo que no solo estaba pálido, sí no que ahora mismo tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a su padre y ponerla en una estaca cosa que evidentemente (pero no del todo) suprimió.

" _maldita sea la paranoilla de los shinobi"_ insulto mentalmente Ekai,

Eso no se le dice a una persona de manera directa sin que dicha persona quiera golpearte por decir aquella estupidez.

Claro que uno tenía que decir que Ekai también era igual o peor que su padre siendo demasiado directo …o tengo que volver la decir como ejemplo lo idiotez (no tanto ahora) que él dijo en las primeras páginas.

"sabes que eso precisamente no me llena de confort" dijo Ekai algo trastornado por lo que dijo su padre enantes.

"vele el lado positivo al menos dijiste la verdad" dijo Hanon intentando levantarle el ánimo a su hijo lo cual aparentemente funciono ya que este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"gracias" dijo Ekai en agradecimiento asiendo que su padre sonría sin embargo él no había terminado de hablar.

"sabes sinceramente me sorprende saliera bien …bueno casi bien" dice Ekai mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su madre el subió su mano derecha señalándola "mama todavía no me cree"

su padre y su madre fruncieron el ceño un poco por la falta de respeto que sabía mente decidieron dejar pasar por ahora, ya estaban cansados de llamarle la atención a este saco de terquedad que se llamaba su hijo.

Eso no dejo que ellos no pudieran entretener su respuesta o más específicamente su madre

"hijo honestamente no sé qué decir" dijo ella con su hijo todavía mirándola con un rostro neutral "todavía tengo mis dudas de lo que dijiste anteriormente" cuando dijo esto la faceta neutral de Ekai puso una mueca hostil él estaba a punto de protestar cuando su padre lo detuvo con una mano y le dijo que ella siguiera hablando cosa que aceptó a regañadientes.

"Pero al observarte más me has hecho recapacitar un poco" dijo Miu

haciendo que Ekai mire a su madre con expectación la cual suspira un poco.

"así que te daré el beneficio de la duda" Finalizo Miu.

"ok _eso es mejor que nada"_ pensó Ekai aceptando lo que dijo su madre lo que significaba que todavía tenía tiempo de convencerla de lo contrario lo que no sería difícil sabiendo como él se comportaba de manera irregular a la de un niño

"gracias mama" dijo Ekai en agradecimiento y en parte aliviado.

"de nada hijo "contesto ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

ahora que la situación se relajó un poco Ekai no podía evitar sentir que se la olvidaba algo, algo relacionado con la sensación pegajosa y sudorosa que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo ah si ya se acuerda tenía que bañarse.

"puedo ir a bañarme por favor" pidió permiso Ekai, aunque esto era más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

"ah ok …pero ten cuidado con el agua caliente hijo" Advirtió Hanon a su el cual se fue al baño diciendo repetidas veces sí, causando que sacara un su piro de exasperación, luego dirigió su mirada a su esposa la cual estaba como abstraída.

"estas todavía reflexionando no es así" interrogo Hanon a su esposa que salió de su estupor momentáneamente al escuchar a su esposo.

"si" respondió Miu

"Miu cariño si estas refiriéndote a que él es un adulto tene-" dijo Hanon, pero fue interrumpido en media oración por Miu.

" lo sé, solo que…" ella sus piro un poco en señal de estrés " no se esta situación es extraña incluso para ti debería ser increíble y rara" señalo Miu lo absurda que era la situación de ahora, y quien la culpa a ella imagínate que tu hijo viene se comporta raro con palabras que son solo conocidas por adultos y que después viene y te dice que él es un adulto de 21 años de edad la cosa más lógica seria que el niño esta tan Drogado con el azúcar que termino teniendo alucinaciones o que tiene una imaginación demasiado activa.

"si es extraña y bizarra, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo y si francamente las cosas que dijo nuestro hijo fueron extrañas. Pero tenías que fijarte que él era un libro abierto él no decía ninguna mentira por raro que parezca" despotrico Hanon siendo la voz de la razón para su esposa.

El lugar se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos.

"si tal vez tienes razón tal vez mis emociones me controlaron y me adelante sin observar" admitió Miu rompiendo con el silencio que estaba en la sala.

Su esposo la abrasa de manera espontánea sorprendiéndola por un rato la cual es remplazada lentamente con por felicidad, riendo ella corresponde con el mismo gesto cuando escucho a su esposo susurrándole en el oído "espero que esto te haga sentir mejor" si ciertamente esto le hacía sentir menos estresada.

Mientras sus padres se abrasaban y se ponían cariñositos el uno con el otro Ekai se metía en el Baño.

El cual tenía losas de color blanco, con algunas azules decorando el piso y las paredes, también había un lavamanos de color azul, y una tina de color blanco al lado, con una regadera arriba la cual estaba a la misma altura que él.

Ekai se quitó la ropa la cual iba a tender en la baranda que estaba al lado de la tina no obstante a él se le había olvidado que el anteriormente era lo suficientemente grande como para guindarlo así que el simplemente tiro el suéter hacia el barandal para ser sujetase lo cual de resultado.

Cuando Ekai termina de hacer eso enciende se mete en la tiñe y prende el grifo el agua caliente, rápidamente también prendiendo el agua fría para balancear la temperatura.

En el momento que termino de enjabonarse, no cerro el agua, es más se queda reflexionando de su situación mientras miraba el techo del baño sumergiendo su pequeño cuerpo hasta su cuello mientras miraba el techo.

él se preguntaba en que momento termino estando aquí, hasta donde el recordaba es estaba sacando a su perro a pasear como parte de su rutina diaria, después de eso todo es estática, lo que si recordaba era su rostro, los rostros de sus padres de su abuela y de cómo se comportaba.

"hmmm" vocalizo Ekai como si tratase de concentrarse en algo que era sus recuerdos, no estaba dando mucho resultado ya que todos eran borrosos.

Esto le causaba frustración, aunque el sabía que tenía que estar tranquilo no lograría nada si estaba alterado de esa manera.

" _no sería mala idea meditar ahora"_ pensó Ekai se animó a hacer eso se sentó en posición de seiza poniendo sus manos al nivel de su ombligo posándolas de manera que parecieran que estuviera agarrando una esfera.

Después cerro los ojos para empezar respirar y exhalar lentamente.

La primera vez que hiso esto fue cuando tenía dieciséis años de edad él lo había hecho con la intención de ganar habilidades sobre naturales, no obstante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo dejo de hacerlo, ya sea por su flojera o por que constantemente se distraía, aunque eso no quiere decir que había dejado de creer en lo sobre natural, es más el hacía esto de vez en cuando.

La razón lo reservaba para lugares fríos ya que por alguna razón siempre sentía que sus manos se llenaban de una cesación que era una mescla entre cosquilleo y calidez.

Decidió hacerlo ahora para poder relajarse y mantener su mente clara, este día fue agobiante para el en especial el momento que tuvo que decir la verdad, al menos la cosa no fue tan terrible teniendo la suerte de no ser lanzado a la casa de locos, aunque debería de agradecer a su debatible edad ahora mismo.

Otro problema era el lugar donde estaba…joder era mejor no pesar en eso ahora mismo tenía que relajarse.

Ekai siguió meditando asta sentir otra vez la misma sensación de cosquilleo cálido en su mano, que rápidamente dedujo que era chakra, aunque parecía ser mucho más pesado y…y…. no sabía describir cual era lo último que estaba en su cabez- su tren de pensamiento fue detenido por una sensación fría en su espalda luego sintió como si le jalaran una parte de su cerebro.

Haciendo que apareciese un dolor ligero en su frente, cuando que frunciera el ceño un poco, momentos después el dolor se desvaneció.

Y entonces de la nada su cuerpo se entumeció, para después ver visiones, estas visiones, no eran de nadie más si no de su vida, cuál era su nombre, el nombre de sus padres, su familia, amigos, sus sueños, esperanzas.

Y su muerte…recuerdan cuando Ekai recordó que su ultimo recuerdo era el de pasear su perro, bueno resulta que cuando lo estaba paseando en un monte en donde se estacionaban carros junto con una casa al lado, cuando caminaron por ahí espero a que su perro terminase de oler el piso cuando escucho el sonido de una culebra siseando, desafortunadamente el no reacciono a tiempo y el animal le mordió, cuando fue a su casa rápidamente, le conto a su padre que le había pasado.

Lo llevaron de inmediato al hospital, sin embargo, ellos no tenían el antisuero, y tuvieron que esperar, le pusieron anestesia, y peleo para no morir, no obstante, al final justo cuando habían traído la medicina el sufrió un infarto al corazón…muriendo, no sin regresar por unos pocos segundos para decirle a su familia entristecida "los amo".

Cuando termino la visión y su cuerpo se desentumeció Ekai o mejor dicho Nelson en peso a respirar agitado, para después ponerse a llorar de tristeza

Todo el esfuerzo que él y su familia todo lo que lucharon para llegar a donde estaban solo para que terminase abruptamente de esa manera tan cruel.

El siguió llorando por veinte minutos, temblando salió del baño, con la toalla y se empezó a secar mientras caminaba dirigirse a su cuarto y vestirse con su ropa olvidándose de la ropa del baño, sin embargo, Miu le detuvo diciéndole que no saliera encuero y se secase en el baño.

él no se quejó ni gruño regreso al baño secándose todavía trémulo, y luego se fue a su cuarto.

Él había terminado de vestirse y bajo a comer sus padres le preguntaron que le estaba sucediendo ahora ya que estaba temblando como una gelatina todo el rato además de que sus ojos estaban rojos y parecía estar decaídos como si se hubiera llevado una desagradable sorpresa.

Ekai abrió y cerró su boca varias veces no sabiendo que decirles hasta que finalmente dijo "yo…yo "

Su madre se levantó a su lado y le toco el hombro luego bajo su cabeza al nivel de altura de su hijo.

"respira y relájate cuando estés más tranquilo dínoslo" reconforto Miu viendo que su hijo parecía estar en shock.

Nelson o mejor dicho Ekai le hizo caso a su madre empezando a respirar lentamente relajándose poco a poco.

"no sé… como decirlo, pero ya recuerdo lo que me sucedió mi nombre …y que también morí" dijo decaído Ekai

sus padres no dijeron nada, así que él siguió hablando, diciendo su nombre real, como vivía, no obstante, se negó a decir cómo murió comprensible sabiendo por su estado de ánimo.

Que era obvio por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salirse de sus ojos.

sus padres reaccionaron de maneras distintas, su madre la nada le dio un abrazo para confortarlo y lo mismo hizo lo mismo, haciendo que Ekai rompiera a llorar otra vez que termino después de diez segundos al mismo tiempo que el abrazo termino.

En jardín de la casa Ekai se encontraba caminando por un rato despejando un poco sus pensamientos, después de desaojarse hace rato el necesitaba un tiempo a solas y había recordado que en área trasera de la casa se encontraba un jardín de tamaño grande donde podría relajarse, jugar o entrenar.

Parece que tener un cuerpo que se la paso la mejor parte del tiempo interactuando con su nueva familia ayudaba un poco.

Paso la mayor parte del tiempo caminando en círculos, o de un lado a otro a ustedes les parecerá que estaba en automático, pero en realidad el tema era otro había una pregunta en su cabeza que lo estaba por un rato.

" _¿que voy a hacer?"_ en efecto el ¿que iba hacer? Su vida como Nelson había terminado dando a relucir su nueva oportunidad, pero ¿ahora? ¿Parecía que su sueño de ser un mangaka (o entretener a la gente en general) estaba roto, pero técnicamente el seguía vivo no? Aunque él se estaba debatiendo de si rendirse o no.

Una parte de él tenía ganas de no hacer nada de detenerse y pudrirse lentamente, otra parte decía que no era repugnante lo que estaba pensando la otra mitad y que todavía tenía que seguir adelante, otra parte de él que todo era su culpa por despistado en no fijarse por donde iba.

Naturalmente la primera no le agradaba es más esa hacía que sus puños se cerrasen en frustración, decidiendo finalmente ir por la segunda recordando lo que su padre en el pasado dijo cuando estaba vivo con la identidad Nelson.

"Hijo que pasa cuando te caes" recordó es pregunta.

Mentalmente contesto "me levanto otra vez" eso hizo que sonriese un poco.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo con la última voz de que su muerte era su culpa por no fijarse, de todas maneras, eso no iba a impedir que fuera más cuidadoso la próxima.

Hmm porque no ser el Osamu Tesuka de las regiones elementales no sonaba a mala idea, además no tenía otra opción que seguir adelante y apuntar alto.

Aun así, avía otro problema la Bomba de tiempo que tenía el lindo Nombre de la aldea de las hojas, siendo sinceros Ekai no tenía ni la menor gana de estar envuelto en ese horrible cachondeo, es más ahora que estaba aquí le desagradaba la idea de ser un soldado y matar o morir.

El solo pensamiento de eso le hacía sentir un temblor frio en la espalda, él había leído muchos fanfiction de selft incert que se metían a ser shinobi para hacer cambios u otras tonterías, él siempre se cuestionaba por que una persona en su Susano juicio rechazaría su vida pacifica como civil en pos de tener sangre en sus manos (cosa que no lo hacía para nada _fácil)_ o para comprometerse a algo que solo los mataría por dentro.

El solo _consideraría_ eso para defensa personal Nada más.

En que estaba el…ah sí con Konoha el epicentro de un Cachondeo de mierda que él no quería tocar ni con un palo.

El tenía cinco años lo que quiera decir que los eventos del manga no llegarían hasta dentro de unos…. ocho años para ser exactos

Más o menos bastante tiempo para evitar que _algunas_ cosas pasen él no podría evitar desgraciadamente que Minato o Kushina muriesen por qué.

Basados en la reacción que tuvo su padre con Anko cuando este dijo que ella era alumna de Orochimaru daba una idea en que momento estaba en el manga.

Ya que pensó en la serpiente travesti que es la versión alternativa para adultos Michael Jackson definitivamente no (y que dios no lo permita) quería encontrarse con él.

En cuanto a Akatsuki, la masacre Uchiha, Kaguya (y el feto malparido de zetsu negro) y entre otros horribles sucesos del manga.

" _hahahahaha …estoy jodido"_ pensó sardónicamente Ekai con algo de miedo es obvio que ahora con el cuerpo que tiene, su casi falta de experiencia en combate y uso de chakra, él estaba frito además ya había tomado su decisión de no ser shinobi por lo que solo podía tener fe en que Naruto y los 11 de Konoha pudieran arregácelas solo.

No optante eso no lo detendría en ayudarlos de manera ligera, ayuda que tenía el nombre clave de información…. Eso asumiendo que el efecto mariposa no lo terminaba jodiendo todo para él.

Y ya que estaba pensando en el Ninja más cabeza dura número uno de Konoha, rogaba por dios no encontrase con él en ningún momento, no lo mal interpreten tal vez suene cruel, pero según su punto de vista Naruto es un imán de problemas y a él le gustaría vivir noventa años gracias.

Pero conociéndose a sí mismo probablemente el meterá la pata o simplemente olvidará ese pequeño detalle.

Joder, esto ya le estaba causando ansiedad a Ekai que sin darse cuenta se estaba mordiendo las unas junto con sus dedos otea vez que hora dolía más por su nuevo cuerpo, mientras seguía moviéndose al azar por el jardín.

Aunque su marcha caótica se detuvo cuando de la nada en frente de le apercibo una nube de humo que se disipo revelando a su padre.

" ¿para que hiciste eso papa? " dijo Ekai para él era innecesario que su padre apareciese en frente con un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante, digo el no estaba tan legos de casa Verdad.

"hijo caminaste bastante lejos de la casa ¿que más querías que yo hiciera?" contesto Hanon con algo de sorna en su voz.

Esto causo que Ekai intentase alzar un sega palabra clave siendo intentar ya que solo causo que tuviera una expresión de asombro en vez de escepticismo como era la intención, claro que él no se dio cuento, se voltio para darse cuenta que en efecto estaba a una distancia decente de su casa.

" _hu.. el jardín es más grande de lo que esperaba"_ pensó Ekai tomado por sorpresa por lo grande que era su jardín.

Ekai tenía engranado en su memoria que su nuevo padre hiso algunos ejercicios agotadores con el aquí, probablemente para entrenar su cuerpo al entrenamiento shinobi, así que tenía que ser lo suficientemente grande, como para entrenarse para aquella profesión.

Dejando eso al lado Ekai volvió a su rostro a su padre preguntándole "porque estás aquí"

"solo quería preguntarte estas mejor" pregunto Hanon preocupado por la salud de su hijo.

"a estoy bien aparte de bueno ya tu sabes" contesto Ekai indicando un poco el lio que fue el día de hoy.

Hanon sonrió en alivio porque su hijo estaba mejor "mucho eso, pero sabes que todavía te queda mucho de qué hablar verdad".

Ekai solamente suspiro algo irritado ya que tenía que explicar la demás mierda y posibles futuros líos que posiblemente los acecharían

"papa son… todavía la 10:00 de la mañana…creo "dijo Ekai mientras miraba el cielo despejado no estando seguro si la hora que dijo era la correcta.

Su padre solo sonrió y dijo" Ok, Ok relájate, todavía tenemos todo el día, nos lo puedes decir después del trabajo ven regresemos adentro hijo" esto relajo a Ekai un poco pero no se esperó que su padre dijera esto "pero recuerda si intentas engañarnos una semana de entrenamiento infernal para ti "

" _ok… ¿por qué de la nada siento que si meto la pata alguna vez sentiré una experiencia peor que el infierno?... meh tal vez no sea nada"_ se preguntó Ekai al principio con preocupación, pero rápidamente se despreocupo de eso y se puso a caminar junto a su padre mientras caminaban Ekai miraba el cielo azul pensando en lo bonito que estaba todo despejado.

Pero dentro en lo profundo de la una pequeña chispa se despertó, él no se percató de lo que era es mas no le prestó atención.

Pero quien sabe si esto es bueno o malo, dependerá de él, aunque cuando Ekai se entere de que algunas cosas no son como era, bueno, digamos que sus problemas no dejaran de crecer, pero serán cosas que él tendrá que resolver por si mismo.

Ok si me tarde un infierno en hacer esto, pero es porque naturalmente tardo en hacer primeros capítulos, lo peor es que estoy trancado con la practica profesional de mi universidad jodiendome la vida y se me está acortando el tiempo.

Y se debí sacar más temprano este bendito capitulo, lose,

Nobu: eso porque te la pasas procrastinando, leyendo otras historias, viendo anime, jugando videojuegos, adicto al YouTube, viendo Porno y Finalmente te distraes con cualquier cosa.

Oooooh gracias Nobu por apuntar las estupideces que ago. podrías hacerme el favor de cerrar tu boca.

Nobu: yo solo dije la verdad.

Grrr ok solo quiero decirles que tengan paciencia conmigo cuando actualizo esto.

Si quieren dejen reviews pero recuerdan crítica constructiva no destructiva se despide Galer.


End file.
